Ookami
by Rivenoir
Summary: How would Love bloom for a regular human, and a creature of the night?  Rin x Len, Werewolf!Len
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

**Prologue**

The blond boy looked up into the sky.

It was already dark, and the only source of light was the moon. Not just any moon, but a full moon.

People long ago believed in werewolves. The savage beasts who would prey on helpless villagers without mercy. These beasts only appear on nights of the full moon, where they would start their hunt. It was all a vicious cycle. Modern day skeptics, however, just brushed this legend aside. These legends however, were partly true. There are werewolves roaming about at night. Any night. Even though the werewolves could go into wolf form at any night, regardless of the shape of the moon, their strength would rise and fall according to it. The fuller the moon is, the better. Same goes for their healing abilities. Another thing is that they do not transform into a wolf-like beasts walking around on two legs. They transform into beautiful, sleek wolves. If you get bitten, you become a werewolf. Lies and utter rubbish. You can only become a creature of the night if you are truly willing to. Humans had twisted the legend so much, we no longer know the facts anymore. Look around you, for all you know, people you know are not of this world.

The supernatural beings had learnt to blend in, only because humans failed to understand them. They all had the stereotypical thought that these beings would gladly kill you. Humans shunned them and killed them without mercy. Look who's the real beast? They had to blend in or risk being killed. It was for survival, as they act like humans.

_Humans are such a cruel species_, Len thought bitterly. He continued walking down the road, heading towards his home. His mind was normally devoid of any other thoughts, unless he had something important to think about. He would rather spend his time relaxing, than to worry everyday about someone else finding out about his true identity.

However, his thoughts trailed to Rin when he pondered about the stereotypical thought on humans.

She's an exception, and a very special one. She was really kind. Even though she had known him for very long, she could not tell that he had a crush on her. She was naive and gullible, but in an adorable and cute way. They were best of friends in school, while new members of the school constantly mistaken them for twins. It's not their fault they look alike!

_But, if she knows what I truly am, I'll risk losing my dearest friend. __I know that I would be totally lost without her._

Len frowned and sighed, almost in depression. He had thought about this many times, and had imagined Rin's negative reaction about the truth many times. Fate just had to be cruel to him. Len drooped his head, and walked back home, fists clenched tightly.

He was lost. He did not know what he should do. Should he tell her the truth?

**Okay. I thought that the prologue was too short. So I lengthened it. By about a miserable 100 words. LOL. I wanna play Aion. Anyways, school ish over for me! *cheers* **

**If you guys had previously reviewed, just send me a PM.**


	2. Taito

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**

* * *

Taito**

"Hey Rin!"

Len bounced up to Rin, who was putting her books into the lockers. He used his smile to hide his sorrow.

"Hey! You look sad, something wrong?"

Concerned, Rin looked closely at Len. She could tell that something was off. After all, they had been the best of friends for a really long time.

"N-nothing! Just hurry up!"

Len protested and looked away. Rin, however, was persistent and tried to touch him, hoping that it might give him a little bit of comfort. Irritated, Len pushed the girl away.

**BANG**

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean it!"

Len hurriedly picked the poor girl up. People turned to stare. Some of them glared at Len. After all, Rin is one of the popular girls. As in cute, sweet and innocent type of popular. Not like some other type of girls that acts like a slut.

"Len, when did you get so strong?" Rin asked, while rubbing her back.

"I don't know," Len said, as he let Rin sling her arms over his shoulder, as they walked towards the classroom.

"Len. You are not telling something, and I know it. But I'm not going to probe any further unless you want to tell me, alright?"

Len just nodded, and together they walked into the classroom. Strangely, it was empty.

"Where did everyone go?" Len shrugged.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Suddenly, the window was smashed, with shards of glass flying towards Rin.

"Rin!"

Len immediately ran in front of the stunned girl and enveloped her, allowing the shards to hit him instead.

"Kagamine Len. Still not over the girl, I see. Well give it up! Also, you better come and join us. If not, you'll suffer miserably."

Len gave a grunt.

"I'll never join you, Taito. You're just using us, and I know it! What do you want?"

Len was aware that Rin was staring at the exchange. Taito looked at the girl.

"You like Len, don't you?"

Rin stayed silent, now with cold stoic eyes. Taito gave a deep sounding laugh.

"Len is not what he seems to be. I am warning you, lil' girl" Taito gave a smirk.

With a flash of light, he turned into a big, black wolf. The purple eyes glared at the two, and they knew what was gonna happen. For a second, Len's eyes took a shade of yellow.

"Rin, run!"

Len quickly used his hands to grab Rin's wrist and ran away, with a wolf hot on their trail.

* * *

**Thanks everyone. You guys are the best. I expected two reviews, but 8?**

**Thanks to:**

**_Chibi Vampire Alexa_**

**_Animeromance luver_**

**_Kaito x Len - Banana Split_**

**_Hidarichan81_**

**_Friendly Kitty_**

**_MizukiKagamine_**

**_GRIMMORIUM_**

**_Gray Note_**

**Note: I write my A/Ns at the bottom :D**

**Also, I do not have a beta. So... spot any mistakes, tell me yeah?**

**I taken note of the mistakes in Chapter 1 already :D**

**Please Review! And thanks for your support. This chapter... ain't really that appealing to me...**


	3. Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**

* * *

Escape**

_Damn, just had to rain right now._

Len and Rin was still running from Taito, who was closing in, at an alarming rate. Rin was panting heavily. The strain of running at such a rapid pace was exhausting to her. Len frowned, he hated to say it, but she was slowing both of them down, and that was really dangerous in this kind of situation. He pulled Rin towards him, and quickly scooped her up, bridal style. Rin gave a small gasp, but did not think much of it, as she tried to get her breath back. Len could run faster now, since Rin was no longer pulling him back. He decided to make a detour, hopefully losing Taito, and then head straight home. Leaving Rin at her own house was way too risky. Taito would resort to anything, just to get Len to join his cause. Killing of humans. Taito believed that humans deserved to suffer for all the sufferings that they had caused for their kind. He wanted revenge. Their means of revenge was to kill, and to kill. His clan behaved like those in the legends. Probably because of them, the reputation of the werewolves would never be restored. Len detested their ways. He hated what they were doing to the human. He believed that not all humans were to blame, some are innocent. Well, most are.

Rin was still bewildered, and frightened. However, knowing that Len was with her, gave her a slight sense of assurance. She was away of how soaked she was. The heavy rain made things worse. It made the pavements slippery. She could hear Taito's claws scratching the sidewalks, and Len's heavy footsteps, complete with the occasional skids. At least, the rain was also making a toll on Taito. They managed to distance away from the hounding wolf. She looked up at her best friend. His hair was stuck to his forehead, with the ends slick, due to the rain, and his clothes, all drenched.

_Wait, isn't his eyes blue? Why is it yellow?_

She shook her head, trying to convince herself that it was just an illusion. Or maybe a trick that Taito was using. Come to think of it, the sounds of Taito's claws were getting more distant. Len shifted his gaze down on her for a moment. Instead of the usual gentleness of his cerulean blue eyes, Rin was meet with the authoritative yellow. It gave her the shivers. It's almost like Len, was not Len anymore.

There was a sharp corner, and Len quickly made a turn, causing water to spray upwards. He stepped on countless of puddles, collected on the uneven roads. By now, his leg warmers were now drenched, and so was his shoes. He held Rin tighter in his arms, trying to protect her from the cold and the rain. The action made Rin's face turn feather pink, but Len was too focused on the road to notice. If one little slip, could lead to both of them getting wet, or worse, Taito catching up, and that was not good at all.

* * *

**OMG! I'm SO SORRY! I didn't mean to make it short. But I'll update a lot! Please go easy on me. The next chapter will be longer, promise. Also, it might take longer. Hope you guys be patient and I'll try to make it as satisfactory as possible. **

**Now, who wants to add me on facebook.**

**I'm bored, can anyone guess my age?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**

* * *

**

**Revelations**

Len brushed his hand across his head, feeling water drip down from the back of his head from the ends of his blond hair. He walked towards the sofa and sat on it, patting on the seat next to him. Rin nodded, a little hesitant, but nevertheless walked up to the sofa and sat on it. There was awkward silence, until Rin decided to break it.

"Len... Why am I at your house?"

"It's too dangerous for you to be at your own house now."

"But why?"

"Because Taito might kidnap you"

"And why is that?"

Len didn't reply, he just shook his head. He had a sad look on his face. Rin's heart broke as she looked at the defeated look on his face. Again, silence.

"Hey, Rin."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of werewolves?"

"I don't know. It's kinda hard since I heard rumors of them being beasts and murderers."

Len frowned. He had thought Rin was different. Not as judgmental. He found out that he was wrong. Dead wrong. He looked at Rin. There was an irritated look on her face.

"I'm not done talking yet! Even though those are just rumors, I think that there is a soft side to them. I'm sure they are not those scary beasts. Actually, it'll be rather awesome if I do meet one!" Rin had a grin on her face, even though she was still shivering from the cold. Len couldn't help but to give a smile. He looked out of the window. The rain had stopped.

Good.

"I'm going out later, you go to sleep first."

Rin gave a cute pout, but did not protest. Len got up and went into his room. Shortly after, when Rin went up to check on him, he was gone. Baffled, she turned to look out of the window.

_I wonder where he went..._

A flash of gold caught her eye. It was a wolf, on the backyard. The wolf was a mix of yellow and gold, with piercing golden eyes that was staring at her. The gold freaked her out a bit, but she felt an air about it, where she did not feel that she was in danger, in fact, she felt safe. As the wolf and Rin stared at each other, she had a feeling whereby she knows the wolf.

As if pulled by a string, she ran out of the house, and tried following the wolf. Next to the house, was a forest. Maybe it was a coincidence, or maybe not. That wolf was clumsy, leaving its paw prints. The mud from the rain did not help much either. Every step she made gave a disgusting sound, and she is well aware of the fact that her shoes where probably all brown now. In front of her was a thick bush, and without any hesitation, she ran through it.

Around her were all wolves, all of different sizes and colors. Most importantly, she was aware of the piercing glares all focused on her, some of the bigger wolves had started to inch forward, snarling, with lips curled up, revealing sharp, gleaming white teeth. However, the wolf that she followed jumped in front of her, and growled, making the others back away. The golden would had turned to me, and had a sorrowful look adorned on its face.

It started walking in the direction where she came from, and Rin felt compelled to follow, and she did. Before long, Rin had reached my house, with the wolf standing in the backyard. Slowly, Rin walked towards the wolf, and reached out. Her hand rested on the wolf's head, and gave it a slight rub. She noticed that there were tear streaks on the wolf's face. Being the kind girl she was, she stretched out her arms, and hugged the wolf.

In her mind, she pieced all the events that had happened. Taito turning into a huge wolf to the pack in the forest, and finally to the question that Len had asked earlier. Rin's azure eyes widened with realization. She pulled away from the wolf, and looked into its golden eyes.

"L-Len?"

* * *

**Hmm, hope the wait was worth it. Eh? I hope I didn't make Rin realise Len was a werewolf too soon. Please give your thoughts about it. I would have made it longer, but I felt that I should leave a cliffhanger. Eh... haha. Those who were wondering, I'm 13. LOL. Any spelling or grammatical mistakes? Please point it out for me :D**

**Please Review :3**


	5. Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

**Wolf**

"Len... Is that you?"

Doubt flickered through Rin's azure eyes. She held her breath in disbelief, but all the evidence pieced together perfectly. The time he asked her what she thought about werewolves, and the sorrowful look in his eyes every time he looked at her. Why didn't she notice earlier, she didn't know. His look when he carried her, away from Taito, was another piece of the puzzle. But the Len in front of her was not the authoritative one. It was a helpless Len, who was a wolf.

Len looked down, and averted his gaze, away from the blonde in front of him. He felt so ashamed to face her. After all, he had lied to her ever since he had met her. Now that the truth is out, he wanted to crawl into a deep, deep hole. The next thing that Rin did was rather unexpected. Len felt Rin's arms slung over his shoulders, and he was pulled in.

"I won't blame you."

Rin smiled, as the gold wolf nuzzled her. Len felt the weight of the burden lift off him. He knows that the girl, whom he liked, didn't mind who he was.

"Didn't I say that I find werewolves awesome?"

Rin laughed at her own statement. Len let himself relax, and changed back into his human form.

"So...you really don't mind me being a werewolf?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Really really."

"Rea-"

"Len! Shut up! Really! Okay?"

Len couldn't help but to laugh at Rin's outburst. Her face was a bit red. He had to admit it, but she was really cute. Soon, he stood up, and walked back into the house, with Rin trailing behind him.

"Oh, and Rin? I got some of your clothes over."

"When?"

"Secret."

Rin was pouting, but nonetheless, she was happy that she had a change of clothes.

"Len..."

"Yeah?"

"If it isn't too hard for you... can you tell me what is going on? Please?"

"..."

* * *

**I know it's short... don't shoot me! **

**I had err... problems, so this is kinda late. I'll update soon this time! :3**

**Please review. I'll try to make it longer next time!**


	6. Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

**Truth**

"Please Len, tell me," Rin pleaded.

"..." Len didn't respond.

"I'm involved in this already, just tell me!"

"... I do not want you to get into trouble, Rin."

"Aren't I already in trouble? Just spill it Len!"

Rin was visibly distressed now. She was staring straight into Len's eyes, with a slight pout. After a rather intense staring competition, Len couldn't help but to sigh. Rin, was after all a rather stubborn girl. For the good or bad, we all wonder. For a weird reason, it started to rain again. Len gently grabbed Rin's hand and led her up to his room. Normally, whenever Rin stayed over, they would share a bed. They didn't mind it at all. Besides, Len's bed was rather big! Len looked at the clock on his study table. 9.00pm. "Rin, you go and get changed, and also wash up.

"I'll tell you what I can tell you later," Len smiled to her. Rin's frown was replaced by a smile, almost instantaneously.

"Really?"

"Really, and don't say 'really' as a reply. Here," Len chuckled, as he passed Rin her clothes.

"Alright, thanks."

* * *

When Rin came out of the shower, she saw Len sitting on his bed, looking out of the window, which was next to the bed. Rin softly crawled onto the bed. Len looked a bit bored.

"Hey, Len."

"Hmm?"

"You see that cluster of stars over there?" Rin pointed out, showing Len a particular cluster of stars that seemed to shine brighter than any other stars in the night sky. The weird thing is that even though it was raining, the sky was rather clear.

"What about the stars?"

"That is a constellation."

"Really? Which one?"

"Gemini, the twins. Pretty ironic, right?"

"Haha, yeah. It's rather cold today, hang on." Len took his blanket, and put it over both Rin and his shoulders. He was well aware that Rin had snuggled into him a little, but to tell the truth, he was enjoying it.

"Len...about the...werewolves..."

"Oh, yeah!"

Len told Rin of the many Legends and how the facts have been twisted, and how much Werewolves had suffered through the centuries. Rin had an awestruck look on her face.

"Who's Taito?"

"Taito," Len couldn't help but to growl a little,"He was one of the most powerful wolf in the whole clan. Then, he got fed up with how humans had treated us, so he decided to rally other wolves, and created a new clan. They planned to kill Humans, just as how humans killed us. All the brutal ways and tortures. My father, another powerful wolf, stood against him. But to allow my mother to escape, he fought back Taito and his pack, which ultimately led to his death. My mother died last year. Taito attacked her, after learning that she was alive."

"I'm so sorry for bring this up. I never knew that you were an orphan. No wonder you kept telling everyone that your parents were on a business trip. Len, would you mind, if I stayed with you?"

Len was shocked, yet happy.

"What about your parents?"

"They won't mind. Besides, they are always overseas anyway. We grew up together, also, you stay closer to school!"

"Alright then. We'll get your stuff tomorrow. About school, we can't go tomorrow."

"Huh? Why?"

"Taito is lurking nearby, so it's to play safe." Rin nodded.

"Len, so what are you?"

"Not to brag, but I'm pretty strong too! I'm more like a fugitive wolf now, since Taito's brother, Kaito, is also trying to get me to stop Taito. So if I have time, I might drop by Kaito's house to help from time to time. He's pretty nice. Rin, do you plan to come with me?"

"Of course! Nothing can stop me!"

"I have guns, self-protection, I'll pass them to you later."

"Guns are illegal you know?"

"Yeah. That's enough for today, so get some sleep, alright?"

Len leaned down on the bed, but seeing Rin still sitting up, he gave a mischievous grin and pulled her down. She ultimately landed with her head at the crook of his neck. Len was well aware of the fact that his face was a bit red, Rin's face was red as well, but surprisingly, neither of them moved. Len calmly pulled their blanket up and covered Rin's Shoulder, and went into much-needed rest.

* * *

**I listened to songs while writing this this time :0 Pretty cute :) Threw in a Gemini reference. Haha. **

**Playlist: **

**1. Daughter of Evil, Greed Conchita (Meiko) **

**2. Regret Message (Rin) **

**3. Clockwork Lullaby (Rin) **

**4. Re_Birthday (Len) **

**5. Kotoba Asobi (Rin) **

**6 Okizari Tsukiyosyou (Rin/Len) **

**These songs are found in the Evils Theatre. Yes, I have the album. I type at a slow rate too... I know. :3 Please Review. Kinda disappointed at the little amount of reviews.**

**Kaito x Len- Banana Split- I'm writing, I'm writing **

**Chibi Vampire Alexa - Thanks for reviewing :D Vampires and werewolves are all awesome ^^**

**Firedove- Well, either that she's dense or she wanna make sure ( nah, she's dense)**

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan- Haha! Nice to see someone of the same age ^^**

**To everyone else: I'm not supposed to be awake at 2.40am, so I can't reply to all of you guys, sorry . You guys were awesome to review! I hope the chapter length is good enough today. I'm writing longer now (and my A/N is like, how many words? LOL)**

**Hope the chapter length this time is good, I don't really write personal experience here, unless you go to my blog: wwwdotadolescence-regret dot blogspot dot com ^^ check it out sometimes. If you write on the tag board, and give me a random word, I might just write a oneshot dedicated to you (I'm just that free) [ Feel free to request for music scores and tabs ]**

**I'll shut up now.**

**Please Review!**


	7. Day Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

* * *

**Day Off**

"Rin." No reply.

"Rin..." Still no reply. Len then decided to put his mouth next to the girl's ear.

"Rin! Wake up!" Len backed up fast enough, which is good for him, as Rin had literally jumped up. Unhappy with her rude awakening, she groaned.

"I'm awake... I'm awake... What time is it, Len?"

"11am," Len answered dryly. He knew what would happen soon.

"I'm late for school!" Rin burst out, suddenly awake, and broke off in a run, only to be pulled back by Len, whose hand was gripped tightly on her wrist.

"Have you forgotten that we are not gonna go school today?" Len asked with a grin on his face, as he remained seated, cross-legged, on their bed. Rin playfully punched his arm.

"I forgot alright? Don't rub it in!" Rin playfully pouted. Len faked hurt, but later laughed and patted her head.

"I prepared breakfast. Go wash up and come down later to eat, alright?" Rin obediently nodded and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

"The breakfast was awesome!" Rin cheered as they sat on the sofa, watching television. Len laughed sheepishly.

"That's a skill you learn when being alone."

"You are not alone anymore though!" Rin wrapped her arms around the boy's torso. Len was about to blush, so he patted her back, signaling her to let go. Rin just smiled and returned to her previous position.

"Hate to break it to you, but I got your homework from school."

"What? Damn you, Len!"

"Alright, alright. Relax, I'll help you, okay?" "Okay!" They both got up, and walked towards their room. Len went to his bag to get the worksheets while Rin settled down comfortably and the floor. Soon, Len joined her, both sprawled on the floor, but laying side by side. Len pushed her worksheets towards the girl, and Rin frowned at the amount of work there was. Rin then picked up the pencil next to her and started working out the Maths problems, of course, with Len kindly helping. Soon, by the time they finished her homework, it was already late in the afternoon. Rin got up and stretched like a cat, while Len simply stood up. After a minute of discussion, they decided that it was best for the both of them to get some food to eat.

Rin went into the kitchen to get them both banana milk and orange juice for herself. Later, Len joined her in preparing the toast. Unknown to Len, she had prepared a carefully chopped up banana, and poured a generous amount of maple syrup over it. Satisfied, Rin smiled, and carried the plate out, placing it in the middle of the dining table. She then called Len over, who soon arrived next to the girl. His cerulean eyes were set on the plate in the middle.

"Banana with Maple Syrup?" Len eyed the dish, before shifting his gaze at Rin.

"Uh-huh," Rin nodded, arms crossed, with a slight smile.

"Just wanted to try this out. My mother used to make these for me. Pity that oranges don't really go well with the syrup."

Len couldn't help but to snicker. He sat down, and quickly finished up the toast, and then started digging into the dish Rin prepared. Rin, on the other hand, was alternating between taking little bites out of her toast, and looking at Len stuffing himself. A few minutes later, both of them were drinking from their cups, while having some idle chat. Rin was wondering what was the plan for the rest of the day, and she voiced out her question.

"Hmm... You living with me would be rather dangerous, so I guess we will do some training."

"Training?"

"Yes, in the art of street fighting."

"Really?" Rin sounded really skeptical. "You, a shota, teaching me how to street fight."

"Hey! I am a man! I'm so not a shota!"

"Correction, you are a werewolf."

"All the more that I am not, I repeat, NOT, a shota."

"Whatever," Rin waved him off. "When are we starting this training?" Len grinned.

"Now."

* * *

**Yeah... are you guys gonna bash me up now? Exam's here... so I MIGHT not update. How that you guys do not mind. But I'll be working on the fic, writing it down on paper :3**

**AWWW COME ON? ONLY A LITTLE REVIEWS? *sniffs* **

**Please review! They make me happy!**


	8. Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

* * *

Rin stood in front of Len in the gardens, wearing orange sweatpants and a white tanktop, while Len was wearing a plain black T-shirt and brown cargo pants.

"So...What are the basics of street fighting?" Rin curiously asked.

"There are no basics. Street fighting is like freestyle fighting. Be flexible. The most important thing is that you use what is around you to gain an advantage. You, like me, have a small build, so my suggestion is that you use speed and agility to win an opponent."

Rin nodded," So I train on reflexes?"

"Yes. Good that you catch on fast. Now, I have some tennis balls here. I want you to dodge them," Len instructed. Rin nodded and got ready to run.

"Start."

* * *

"Geez, Len. You hit too hard!"

"Can't help it. Now do 50 laps around the garden."

"Damn you to hell."

* * *

"Can't move..." Rin groaned.

"You lay down while I tell you about tactics."

"Mmhm... Alright."

"The most important thing for you is to dodge the first hit. Most opponents bigger than you depends on the first hit get an advantage. By dodging it, the opponents would lose balance, leaving them open and completely vulnerable."

"So...dodge the first attack, then start owning the opponent?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I understand."

"Now do 100 squats."

"What. The. Hell."

* * *

"Rin?"

"Please! No more! I'm dead. Leave me alone."

"I can't leave you in the gardens!"

"I don't care. I'm too tired to move."

"Okay then, lesson ends now. Let's go back."

"I'm too tired..." Rin whined as she continued laying on the grass.

"You weren't kidding?"

"Yes. Do I look like that I'm kidding?"

"Yes."

"You suck. And you are a jerk."

* * *

In the end, Len ended up carrying Rin onto her bed. After that, he sat down on the bed, next to the tired girl. He looked at her alarm clock next to the bed. Seven pm.

Len looked at the sleeping girl, who was snoring lightly. Len couldn't help but to smile a bit.

_Geez, I can't bear to wake this girl up. I guess I'll wake her up later. I'd better order some food for the both of us. By the time she wakes up, I bet she'll be hungry._

To admit it, Len felt rather proud, since he knew that he understood Rin the best. He knew her likes and such. Don't get him wrong, but he is totally not a stalker.

Len walked towards his mobile phone and picked it up, and he dialed the number to his frequented restaurant, and ordered Chinese set for two. Soon later, he walked towards the couch and decided to watch television.

* * *

"Finally, the deliveryman has arrived," Len muttered under his breath as he walked towards the door. When he opened the door, his jumped back in shock.

"K-K-Kaito? What the hell are you doing delivering the food?" Len gaped at Kaito's smiling face. Which turned into a frown soon.

"Taito attacked us. We all scattered and dispersed, but seeing that I have no place to stay, I decided to come to your house!" Kaito gave a thumbs up to Len.

"Should I feel honored, you freeloader?" Len scoffed as he let Kaito in.

"What...? Of course you should! It is the awesome Kaito afterall!" Kaito seemed to be worshiping himself now.

"Okay. One condition then," Len smiled.

"You name it!" Kaito seemed overconfident.

"Help us out in training, from tomorrow onwards."

"Us?" Kaito actually looked rather taken aback.

"Yeah. Rin is here to help."

"The more the merrier!" Kaito started to pump his fist into the air. Len went to wake Rin up while he wondered how he managed to get such a weird friend.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY. I am too tired to finish this, so I'll cut it short here. BUT. To apologize, I'll probably be rewriting this. So there will be another story called : The Rewritten Tale of Ookami. Please check it out next time. :)**

**Most importantly. PLEASE REVIEW. I LIVE ON REVIEWS. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! It's 2am now. I'd better sleep.**

**Please Review!**


	9. Kaito's Death Wish

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID is not owned by me**

**

* * *

**

**Kaito's Death Wish**

"So, Len-chan. How do you train this little girl here?" Kaito asked while pointing at Rin, who was standing behind the older guy. Len was visibly annoyed by that comment. Kaito, however, was still obliviously eating his beloved ice-cream which he smuggled from Len's fridge.

"Are you insulting my teaching methods?" Len's eye was twitching. Not a really good sign. Kaito sweatdropped, before dropping the ice-cream and shaking his hands vigorously. Rin was laughing at the scene from behind, commenting that they are both idiots. At that both guys turned around and gave the blonde girl a glare. Rin, however, snickered and pointed at the fallen ice cream on the floor, with its contents spilling. Len instantly looked up.

"BAKAITO! CLEAN THAT BLOODY MESS UP NOW! IF YOU DON'T I AM GONNA KICK YOU OUTTA MY HOUSE!" Len looked hilarious when he is angry. Kaito was running around, looking for tissue paper, while Rin was actually on the floor laughing. Soon, Kaito was on the floor, cleaning the mess he made.

"I'd wonder how you even managed to become the leader of the pack..." Len muttered while tapping his foot on the wooden floor, arms crossed. Kaito looked up and smirked.

"You are just jealous, aren't you?"

"Ye-WAIT NO. I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Len started to protest while Rin was sitting on the sofa. She looked highly amused at this scene.

"Hey, Kaito. Call him a Shota. Expect funny results later," Rin grinned. Kaito gave Rin a thumbs-up, and turned around just in time to see Len facepalming.

"LEN IS A SHOTA!" Kaito shouted out loud before he took off running.

"I AM NOT A SHOTA! AND CLEAN YOUR MESS UP, BAKAITO!" Len chased after Kaito. Rin was left alone at home, as the two idiots went to chase after each other around the neighbourhood. Of course, she appreciated that. Len had pushed her too hard during the other training session. They had planned one tonight, which she is totally NOT looking forward to. Soon later, the door was kicked open. Actually, it was kicked down. Len and Kaito looked at the fallen door, while Rin was staring at both of them in shock.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID, BAKAITO! " Len growled and was pointing a finger at his face.

"WELL YOU WERE THE ONE CHASING ME!"

"WHO ASKED YOU TO CALL ME A SHOTA?"

"RIN DID!"

Both guys looked at Rin. Rin had one thing in mind: 'OH SHIT I AM SO SCREWED.'

With that, both of the guys started to chase Rin all over the house. However, when Rin was about to be caught by Len, he slipped over the puddle of melted ice. Instead of falling backwards, Len slipped straight into Rin. In the end, both of them ended up on the floor, in a compromising position. Kaito saw their two blushing faces and snickered.

"SHUT UP, BAKAITO! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Both of them shouted out loud, before look at each other in surprise, as they had shouted the exact same thing, and both of them started to chase down Kaito. However, when they got out of the house, Rin ran towards the opposite direction, towards her own house.

* * *

"Oh come on, Len. Can we stop now? I'm beat," Kaito whined as he ran, trying really hard to catch his breath.

"HOW ABOUT A 'NO'! You will pay for calling me a Shota!" Len growled, and seem to run with more determination.

"Ok. So where's Rin?" Kaito said in between a few pants, still running.

"I have no-" Len stopped short.

"RODA-RORA!" Rin shouted from her yellow Road-Roller.

"OH SHIT!" Kaito shouted as he attempted to get away from the yellow monster which could end his life once it catches up. Rin pulled Len onboard, before giving him a smile and then proceeded to concentrate on the target. Kaito.

"Stop Rin! I promise I won't tell anyone about what I saw. And clean that mess on the floor!" Kaito begged while running.

"Deal. And by the way, that mess has probably evaporated by now," Rin smirked from her road-roller.

Len sweatdropped. Forget the kind and naive and also the adorable description. But it makes her even more unique. Besides, only her parents would actually give her a Road-Roller for her birthday. A bike? Sure. But a road roller? Seriously? And how did Rin even managed to be allowed to drive (and run people over) with the Road Roller? At the age of fourteen, she is unlicensed to do so.

Len looked at Rin to see her giving an evil smile to Kaito. She would probably blackmail him to do some stuff for her. Rin shifted the gear into Reverse mode, and turned the heavy vehicle around, planning to drive it back.

"Hey Len?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I park the Road-Roller at your house?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"HEY! AREN'T YOU GUYS FORGETTING SOMEONE HERE?" Kaito started to flap his hands above his head wildly, hoping to get either of the two's attention. Both looked back, shrugged and turned back to the front.

"Hey Len. Do you hear something?" Len gave a smirk.

"Nope." Rin laughed.

"I thought so too." Rin accelerated the vehicle and headed back to Len's house.

"Is there any training today, Len?"

"After that craziness? Obviously no."

"Oh, okay. I can relax!" Rin stretched her hands above her head, and gave a yawn.

"Hey, RinRin."

"Yes? What, LenLen." Len gave a slight laugh.

"Where's the melted ice-cream?"

"I told you it evaporated."

"They can evaporate?"

"I have no idea?"

Len nodded, slightly puzzled over this, and decided to go Google it later. He just thought of something.

"Rin? Where's Kaito?" Rin's eyes widened.

"Well aren't we screwed?"

Suddenly, the door was kicked down yet again.

"Hey guys! Look at who I brought back!" Rin sweatdropped. Len was eyeing the door. Kaito was oblivious. And the person who Kaito brought was texting on the phone.

* * *

**YESH I UPDATED THIS EARLY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS. Have you guys noticed that I have a bi-polar personality? LOL. Okay, this is more of a filler chapter, that was really hilarious to write. Okay, I have no idea whether ice-cream evaporates or not. Also, the person at the end is really, really obvious. I picked Streetfighting as I myself got into fights. But I might use reference of Fencing and Martial Arts, because I took those too. :D. **

**MY EXAMS ARE OVER. Updates will come when I get enough reviews to remind me to update. The more you review, the faster my update. **

**Okay, by the way. The chapters before were short as I worked on my iPod, so I have no idea how much I written. I think there is a length difference now, since I am using my laptop. So reviews sent in, would be replied by me :) I didn't reply last time as it is a hassle to log in via iPod. **

**Anyways, please Review! I need them to live! **


End file.
